interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Enforcer III-class Light Tactical Tank
Background The Enforcer III-class Light Tactical Tank is the third model in a very successful line of Light Tanks produced by Striker Heavy Munitions Works. Enforcer-class Light Tactical Tanks have served the Federal Army for over 50 years, Model One serving 30 years, while Model Two was phased out of service towards the middle of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression, and the last Model IIIs entered service towards year 4 of the war. What makes the Enforcer III so amazing is the fact that Striker Heavy Munitions Works has made the tank a central part of Federal Army combat doctrine, so much so that the Army required the new Conquer I & Conquer II-class Assault Repulsor Tanks to have increased benefits to speed and mobility. The Enforcer-class has a storied history with it's crews, being reliable in combat; despite the communications and sensor upgrades to Enforcer III''s, crews praise the tank's very simple controls. ''Enforcer crews form tight bonds of friendship and brotherhood, part in because the Light Tanks are often used in reconnaissance roles ahead of main tank formations and often times engage enemy units alone and vastly out-gunned, but the tank's mobility keeps the crew alive. Also, Enforcer III''s are used in escort roles to tank formations and are, more often then not, used to support infantry formations, where Infantry Corps and Marines alike praise the tank and their crews for providing close fire support in pitched battles. ''Enforcer-class Light Tactical Tanks are the primary tank armor for the Marines and has been for the entire run of the line; this is due to the tank's light weight and mobility, especially during beach landing operations, where weight in sand and other tropical areas is critical. Also, in very daring raids, Marines have used Enforcer-class tanks in boarding enemy starships' hangers and space station hangers, providing Marines critical firepower in initial combat stages in boarding actions. There are currently no plans to replace the Enforcer III''s and new tanks are still produced; the expected life span of the ''Enforcer III is 30 years which, at the end of it's run, the Enforcer-class will be the longest-ran tank line in the history of the Army and Marines alike, with over 80 years of service. Design Manufacturer: Striker Heavy Munitions Works Line: ''Enforcer'' Model: Enforcer III Class: Light Tank Role: * Infantry support * Reconnaissance * Armor formation escort Cost: * Enforcer I (USED ONLY): 100,000 credits * Enforcer II (USED ONLY): 1 million credits * Enforcer III (not available for sale) Length: '7 meters '''Height: '''2.8 meters '''Width: '''3.8 meters '''Maximum Speed: '''65 (road), 45 (off-road) '''Range: '''500 miles '''Armor (Hull plating): 'Composite Armor '''Shields: None Non-Armor Protection: Softkill Active Protection System, 3 six-barreled smoke grenade launchers, 3 six-barreled flare countermeasures, upgraded 360 degree Trophy (countermeasure) = Special Design Features None Systems Sensors: Equipped Communications: '''Equipped '''Targeting Systems: '''Equipped '''Cargo Capacity: None Consumables: 3 days 'Crew: '''3 * Tank Commander * Private (Main Gunner) * Sergeant (Driver) Special Notes Most ''Enforcer crews are young, with Tank Commanders often times the only stable crew member in and out of a 12 month deployment; most crew members move on after 12 months, getting their experience, to crew the Conquer II-class Assault Repulsor Tanks, which require previous tank experience to crew. However, several Enforcer crews have stayed together, forming highly skilled tank crews with some tank crews composed of all high ranking Master Sergeants and Sergeant Majors in addition to the Tank Commander. Armament * 1 Smoothbore 120 mm caliber Main Cannon * 1 .50 Caliber Heavy Machine Gun (pintle anti-infantry) * 2 retractable forward fixed mounted Miniguns (anti-Infantry) Complement None Special Notes None History None Category:Federal Army Category:Marines